The Talking Heads
by Rhuen
Summary: Sometimes a hunt is interrupted by the strangest of prey. Chucky the living doll having escaped the toy box of the sorceress Misaline and her pocket dimension finds himself in the streets right in the middle of a female Yautja's hunt for Whedenverse vampires; later we learn the tale of how Freddy Krueger's head ended up in her trophy case as well.
1. Chapter 1: Predator vs Chucky

The Multi-verse can be a funny thing sometimes, for its infinite array of alternate realities, differing physics, and less extreme parallel timelines; sometimes odd connections can be made. In one reality the infamous creature Jason Voorhees was inconveniently…or conveniently depending on one's perspective stepped on by a Godzilla that happened to appear at Crystal Lake via a Dimension Tide portal that had been used in its native reality to remove it from that Earth; while in another universe a different Jason was hunted down and dispatched by a female Yautja of the Shadow Born clan. A third Jason however bears an unlikely connection to a particular version of the killer doll Chucky. This Jason ran afoul the sorceress Rhulan during one of her bouts about the multi-verse; a sorceress who has gone one on one against ancient dragons, devils, gods, and Eldritch Abominations; holding her own even if nearly killed by some of these powerful foes…naturally an undead serial killer wielding gardening implements and pipes was reduced to ash. Ash that reformed into Jason after sinking into the mud of Camp Crystal Lake.

One particular Chucky also had a run in with this exact same sorceress after she was tasked to hunt down and exterminate a hand full of movie monsters by the goddess of chaos as part of some BS karmic redemption bit after she tried to murder Superman. The soul of this particular Chucky was grabbed from the limbo of chaos (as he had been utterly destroyed by chaos energy) by an inter-dimensional force of evil known as the Darkness (or father by the red Devil guy from the movie Legend); which restored Chucky and several others killed by the sorceress Rhulan. Chucky met the same Jason that had shared a similar yet not as bad fate at this time, treated like a toy by the child like minded psycho that is Jason. This Chucky however was tasked along with his Bride, The Leprechaun, and the Ginger Dead Man (yes the undead cookie with a revolver) to murder the sorceress and her white mage apprentice while they slept. Chucky and his Bride went after the white mage while the Leprechaun was dispatched by a super-powered maid android, the ginger dead man had the misfortune of facing Rhulan (which a fight between a foot tall cookie with a gun and a high class immortal sorceress went about as predictably as one would imagine). The Bride of Chucky was disintegrated by Hollia the white mage's dragon familiar while Chucky was exorcised by Hollia and his soul sent to Hell.

-that Jason Chucky met by the way was sent to the mystical world of Aesperia where a mystic archer was able to incapacitate him; after which Jason was given to an ancient immortal who was also a movie buff from another reality by the name of Count Vampyre who is now keeping that Jason as one of the many monsters wandering his property, namely a large lake by his castle-

For an unknown length of time this Chucky's soul, taking the form of his true body Charles Lee Ray, was trapped in the vast maddening wilderness of one Hell or another. His soul was raised from Hell by the goddess of Chaos and told that if he could defeat a single opponent he would be granted his life back…turned out this opponent was Godzilla who was pre-occupied with the siren like female dragoness Azuara; despite the fact neither Kaiju was aware Chucky was on a nearby building still managed to kill the murderous doll; the Goddess of Chaos confessed she did this just for "shits and giggles". Chucky however ended up not back in the Hell he knew, but during the transfer his soul was trapped back in the doll and wound up in a strange distorted toy box like realm that he was informed by a jester marionette was the toy box for evil toys belonging to the reality distorting sorceress known as Misaline.

So how exactly does all this equate to Chucky fighting a Predator? Well, Chucky with a handful of evil puppets, namely the toys from "Demonic Toys", a few video game villains, and an evil Pinocchio have teamed up together to find a way out of the toy box…successfully entering Misaline's mansion. A mansion that is a bridge dimension all to its self, with a shifting structure and doors that lead into various dimensions and millions of gardens that can be seen from various windows or parts of windows. The guards of Misaline's mansion round up most of the toys, Chucky however manages to escape through a door however before the human sized maid doll can grab him.

Chucky escapes out the door from a well lit magical world into a dark city street. Looking behind him he sees the door to a two story house with darkened windows save for one with the curtains drawn, the silhouette unmistakably that of Misaline reading a book.

Chucky flips off the silhouette while saying, "Fuck you bitch," before jumping down the steps and rushing off into the dark down the asphalt street of the unknown city.

In the bushes lurks the small figure of Chucky the possessed doll, not far away a man fumbles for the keys to his car. This is a rather plain looking man; one would never think that he was anything special. Chucky secured a knife and some piano wire from a closed down and oddly abandoned with everything lying around diner (that had a piano to entertain guests). Chucky stops as the man turns and hisses, his face distorting into a lumpy hideous form with thick ridges above his eyes and long protruding fangs. Over Chucky's head the black armored female predator known as Sti'Laka leaps, her gauntlet claws stabbing into the vampire and rising it off the ground. The vampire hisses and growl at her while unsuccessfully trying to claw at her arm, her skin like all of the Shadow Born clan aside from being grey and striped having a quality making them very hard to cut. A blade extends out the side of her left gauntlet like a short sword as she slices the vampire's head off. She barely has time to drop it before it turns to dust.

Sti'laka hunkers down to scoop the ash into a vial, the letters and numbers WVBA12 appearing below fang like pictographs. She senses movement leaping at her and by reflex twists and smashes her fist into Chucky sending him flying into the sidewalk. He has in his hands the knife. Sti'laka's infrared vision barely registers this opponent as having much of an internal temperature, she looks at the bush and back at Chucky, this was the thing she had dismissed as a rodent or small cat, however her scanners alert her that the body is also made of a polymer and not flesh as well as a metaphysical energy being present.

"Okay," says Chucky standing up his face twisting hideously, "I don't know how you did that you sci-fi convention reject bitch, but that asshole was going to be my ride out of this shithole town."

He points his knife at her, "So how about you take the Halloween mask off and give me a ride, because…babe a I owe you one for hitting me, so either you give me a ride…seeing as you can see I can't reach the gas pedal, or I cut you up."

She just looks in his direction.

"Yeah I know," says Chucky, "talking doll…lot to take…so get the fuck over it and…"

"Take the Halloween mask off," repeats back Sti'laka in his voice.

She stands up and disconnects her mask's breathing tubes and connection cables, her face is oddly slender for her kind, the tusk spikes on her lower mandibles giving a pointed chin illusion to her facial structure. A scanner like blue light beams from her gauntlet and her hunting mask vanishes, apparently pulled into her gauntlet by some alien technology. She growls at Chucky before extending her mandibles and roaring while extending her gauntlet blades.

"and it's not a mask….shit…" says Chucky, "okay bitch…let's dance."

He runs at her with the knife, and she punts him through the air. He lands about fifty feet away in the street.

"Shit," groans Chucky his plastic face contorting.

He runs off into the nearby park looking for some cover. Sti'laka however runs after him. She leans down as she runs trying to slice the tiny plastic opponent, however he manages to dodge and makes a U-turn back towards the street. The house he had come out of isn't too far away, like maybe a block or two.

"Got to get a different door," he says to himself, "crazy green haired bitch…figures it would take me to some post apocalyptic shit hole like…shit!"

He rolls out of the way just in time not to be stepped on, Sti'laka's foot embedded in the sidewalk. Chucky grabs the piano wire and wraps it around her foot as quickly as he can.

"This is what you get for fucking with…oof!*

The piano wire doesn't cut her skin, and she pulls her foot free with chucky still holding on, the wire however does cut up his plastic finger, making him bleed profusely.

Sti'laka throws aside the piano wire off her ankle and nearly does a double take at the sight of this plastic thing she figured was some weird scout drone she had to take out before it could alert someone; although it did challenge her to combat….at least she thought it did before it ran off.

Chucky gets up holding the knife, "okay bitch…you're strong…I get it…but I can make anyone bleed and …later!"

He spots the house in line of sight and makes a bee line for it.

Sti'laka fires several small dart pellets from her wrist gauntlet slicing through Chucky's body, despite bleeding through several holes he still runs. However a combi stick being impaled through his body and into the road holds him tight.

"Oh fuck this," says Chucky looking back at the surprised Predator, "and fuck you!"

She lifts the spear like weapon up, Chucky still impaled on it and slams it tip down into the road slamming Chucky face down into the asphalt. She reaches down wrapping her hand around Chucky's tiny neck and just by squeezing crushing his neck into bloody pulp making his head fall off and roll a short distance.

She examines her hand covered in the odd lukewarm blood that quickly cools in the night air. She produces her mask from the storage device and reattaches it before grabbing the living plastic flesh head by the hair.

"fucking bitch!" screams Chucky.

Sti'laka turns he head around holding it oddly close to her mask as if posing for a cross-over poster before she says in a slightly feminine yet growling voice, "another one" .

While walking towards the park by the car where she dusted a vampire she pauses and sets Chucky's head on the roof of the car.

Chucky says, "what the matter bitch? Want to take a fucking picture?"

In a flash of a moment she leaps and turns, her combi stick extending further than before, the end extending into a scythe like blade as she swings it through the air, it slices off the head of a vampire that was only a blur in Chucky's eyes. A few more swishes and three other charging vampires are decapitated. Not far off a fifth vampire says, "fuck this," and makes a break for it. Sti'laka's shoulder cannon aimed for his head makes short work of him (blasting the head apart being pretty much the same as decapitation , only minus having the head left), he turns to dust as well. She retracts her staff back into an impossibly thin stick that had been on her back under the dreadlocks and held tight to her armor.

She produces five more vials from her wrist based storage device, scooping up bits of the five separate piles before they blow away.

As she walks back over to Chucky's head he says, "what the fuck…were you going easy on me?"

She looks down as she grabs him by the hair and hisses out, "yes," and walks off with now six vampire as vials and the head of a living doll.

Not far away a small camera device on a roof top is signaling video of the street back to the Slayers base outside of town.

Buffy says, "looks like we have a new player in vamp town."

"No," says a purple haired woman, "that creature is not of this world…not of this universe, my ex-master may have arranged for this hunter to appear here to punish her escaped toy…or she knows we are watching her mansion's door in your world."

Elsewhere and sometime later on Sti'laka's ship she sets the vampire vials down on red grids, the female voiced computer she had taken from a foolish Hirogen sometime back that had tried to hunt her spouting out congratulations of killing six Whedenverse Buffy slash Angel parallel world twelve vampires. She doesn't really care, she had intended one but these vampires were weak, the two foot doll had giving her more of a challenge. A spike extends up next to a familiar hockey mask impaled through its eyes. She jams Chucky's head down on the spike.

"Bitch," mutters Chucky still able to talk.

Next to Chucky is another head, a burnt head wearing a Fedora, a clawed glove lying down under it.

"Looks like I have a room-mate," says Freddy Krueger.

"How the fuck she'd get you?" asks Chucky, "Last I saw your dumb ass it was going to that wizard world."

"No fucking clue what you're talking about…most likely a different Freddy…just like our pal's sports equipment over there…on my world I fought that son of a bitch. But that don't *sniff* smell like the Jason I knew."

Sti'laka finds herself stuck in place while trying to leave the room, a green archaic symbol on the floor under her feet. It levitates and turns her around. She can't move or speak as a woman with a large bust, long wavy green hair, and wearing green robes stands in her ship…not that Sti'laka can see green right now; to her eyes there is a female form amidst twirling thermal clouds and her scanner going ballistic with its symbols indicating a metaphysical entity beyond hunting or military class encounters warning to abort confrontation and retreat.

The woman looks at Freddy's and Chucky's heads, "Our Predator friend here wants trophies,"

She looks at Sti'Laka as she says, "not room-mates am I right; I will leave you with their heads for your collection hunter…however their souls…"

She looks at Freddy and Chucky as her eyes glow with a menacing green, "are mine," her expression could make a dragon question if he's a newt.

She holds out her hand, a green sigil appearing in the air as blue and red energies pull from Freddy and Chucky's heads, leaving their heads lifeless and the holograms turning on, showing Freddy taunting with his glove claws and Chucky standing ready to fight with his knife as when he was barking orders at someone he thought was dressed in a costume. A flash of green light and the woman known as Misaline vanishes with the souls of these two combatants. Sti'laka once freed is quick to examine her collection; she sort of laughs realizing the talking heads are now silent; as they should be. But she isn't spending a second longer than she has to on a planet with an Apex Extinction class metaphysical being around.

Later Freddy would find himself stuck inside a Freddy Krueger plastic action figure and Chucky inside a similar sized Chucky toy, both being held in plastic like (yet a drastically different and much stronger material) terrariums made to look like their own homes or native environments. Their fate being decorations and "pets" for Misaline and her guests to look at; among other micro-horror creatures, Chucky's other side neighbore being a tiny drone Xenomorph.

*to follow this Chucky's backstory,

(Rhulan vs Chucky)

(Late Night Assassins)

And

(Chucky Meets Godzilla)

*for the Jason mentioned

(Sorceress by the Lake Side)

And

(Moonlight Lake)


	2. Chapter 2: Predator vs Freddy

On the surface this appears to be a normal looking tea room for a proper British Lady, however upon closer examination, things start to seem…off. Such as by looking out a nearby window one would see a volleyball game going on, with a huge breasted female Cthulhu on one side with a floating Beholder from Dungeons and Dragons; only with a pair of massively muscular humanoid arms with grey skin and demon like claws; playing against a plastic life sized and fully mobile and articulated Barbie Doll who is partnered with something sort of resembling superman with bat-man's head wearing chains around his torso and instead of a cape he has four red octopus tentacles hanging and swishing about off his shoulders.

As interesting as a story about these four creatures might be…they have nothing to do with this story really; our story is back inside the room as along two walls there are lined aquariums and terrariums made of a material not yet known to humans (unless this is being read after Axlex Sythetic Polymer has been invented or has a different name in your reality material that replaces plastic as the go to clear cheap material). Inside these cages, for all intensive purposes, are miniature living plastic creatures, monsters from across time, space, dimensions, and realities being held here trapped inside living plastic replicas of their original bodies…or best known bodies. The absolute hilarity of this situation being that Chucky is in the form of the possessed doll he is most recognized as, only instead of being a two foot tall plastic toy he is now a two inches tall plastic toy. On one side of him is a plastic Xenomorph, on the other a plastic Freddy Krueger; as to how Chucky and Freddy got like this…well; read (Predator vs Chucky).

The Xenomorph is no fun, can't talk and basically just hunches around trying to hide in the fake replica of a hive. This Freddy however met Chucky while they were both decapitated living heads on Sti'laka's trophy case; eventually Freddy would tell Chucky how he came to be in that trophy case; this is a third person retelling of how that happened.

After the events of (Freddy vs Jason), the decapitated head of Freddy Krueger had been set in the cabin with Jason's other heads. The soul of the dream killer was eventually able to exit the head, not sure why he was stuck in it in the first place; being killed while in the mortal world usually seems him right back to the dream world; but apparently this form of death has a lag to that happening. Regardless as time passed Freddy regained the strength to enter the dreams of teens and kids; as with many instances of this happening some of the survivors of his attacks discovered that they could pull him out of the dream world after grabbing onto him and waking up, doing so with bits of his clothing. A funny thing about dreams, most of the time they are self induced hallucinations, confined to one's own head; other times a person's dream state mind may bind to their astral body and wander the astral plane. Freddy works by creating an astral pocket around a specific person, a tiny pocket dimension that he completely controls. These are mystical terms, to a scientist these would be in place of astral body, dimensional imprint and in place of astral plane a form of sub-space or one of the two co-habited dimensions that our dimensional imprint coincides with, and Freddy would be creating a pocket dimension in which he traps a person's dimensional imprint and creates a direct physical link with the physical body so he can harm and kill people from the safety and total control of his own realm.

A fun fact about vehicles that travel across realities, entering a new reality introduces into it not just foreign physical matter but also the other eleven dimensions attached to that matter, creating a massive distortion wake before the dimensions synch up; so it was while bland teen boy who looks to be in his twenties is leaning over generic attractive teen girl who looks to be in her twenties pondering when he should wake her as she is trying to lure Freddy into their trap to drag him into the "real world" that the most unexpected thing happened.

The girl screamed as a pillar of blue electric light shot up around her; meanwhile on Sti'laka's ship a ghostly image of the girl appeared as did Freddy; as in this same moment her vessel was entering that reality. The girl having a physical body returned to her body, however the dimensional stabilizers and localized gravity of the alien vessel trapped the materializing dream demon there. Sta'laka turned her head confused at the strange creature giving off no heat signature but weird metaphysical energy signatures. Freddy however mistook the Shadow Born Yautja female for the girl he was after going all "dream warrior" on him, unaware yet that he had entered the real world and taunted her before going in for a slash. His arm was grabbed, and wrist crushed by Sti'laka's powerful grip. She threw him back a short ways, extended her combi stick to scythe form and cut his head off. This Predator was certainly surprised to find this undead thing still able to talk and badmouth her after its head was cut off. She stuck it on a spike behind a force field with the claw glove under it before dropping the body out of the hatch, right in the front lawn of the kids who had been trying to pull him into the real world. They never found out who or what had killed the man who had been killing their friends

Of course the rest is history (Predator vs Chucky), Misaline the reality warping sorceress took back Chucky's soul from his severed head and while there took Freddy's soul as well. As a point, the Freddy Chucky knew prior to this one had been dodging spell traps that propagated through the minds of humans who came into contact with one another, set out in the mind of the first person by the dimension hopping sorceress Rhulan before the Darkness, an ancient mystical force had saved him with the promise of a new world to terrorize. This world had turned out to be Aesperia, where he had begun to terrorize the youths of a small town; unfortunately for him this being a mystical world they knew the signs of a demon right away and called upon a priestess by the name of Lana. She used a dream eater dagger along with a series of spells to extract Freddy from the dream world and send him into the dagger; which proceeded to digest him into nothingness *designed specifically for dream demons and psychic parasites*. This Freddy should consider himself lucky that his run in with multi-dimensinal forces started with getting his head cut off by a Yautja and ended with him trapped in a terrarium as a plastic action figure of himself.

*for more on the less lucky Freddy

(Sorceress on Elm Street)

And

(Sleeper's Terror)

-magic based monsters fighting high tech alien hunters makes for weird and confusing encounters-


End file.
